My Fangs Or My Lips
by CharmedEssence
Summary: The passion he feels for her is never ending, he always feels the desire to lurk in her shadow. She doesn't know it yet but she has his heart in the palm of her hands. Will she crush it or hold it close, what she choses its fatal... Gregory/OC
1. Prologue

My Fangs Or My Lips?

Prolouge

On a bitter cold night where the air is silent and the moon is bright, in the fields of scotland. A young girl walks down the smooth road, looking ahead with hope for home.  
>A brush of cool wind goes by, she shivers and winces softy as she wraps her skinny arms around her lean, curvy frame.<br>Her firey hair dancing with the wind and her glimmering hazel eyes reflecting the full moon.

She dosent notice him, she never has and he wonders if she ever will. He is curious about her, to much for his own good. He risks it all just to see her each night. He knows that his life is on the line when he is out here on his own, but he dosent care. He is desprete to dwell in her shadow.

He hovers over her home as she enters it, he looks through the window as her little brother welcomes her with an embrace.  
>She smiles with her brother as they travel up the stairs, he flys up to her balcony and crouches on the fence.<br>He paitently awaits her return...

A few moments later she enters her room and flicks on the light, his skin starts to sizzle, he quickly shifts to the shadows.  
>He watches in pleasure as she slowly removes her chothes, he feels tingles all over his body when she is completly bare.<p>

His heart pounds with passion for her. He yearns to give himself to her and only her.  
>He wants to approch her and show her love like never before. He would die just to say one word to her... just one.<p> 


	2. Chapter One

My Fangs Or My Lips

Chapter One: The Rush Of The Hunt & The Thirst For The Kill

Gregory Pov

I walk through this damn crypt, back and fourth waiting for my father to tell us that the way is clear to leave. Cows Blood? how is that suitable sustanance! I would much rather prefer the sweet rush that human blood gives you.  
>Its simply sinful, and I am too weak to that sweet smell of fresh blood that every human seduces me with.<p>

As my family and I drift though the air, I feel the desire to part from them and go off on my own. I cant stand this shameful nothingness that is my life. All we do is survive thats it, but I dont want to just survive... I want more than that, I want to thrive in this world and see all the wonders it has to offer.

But thats out of the question my father allways has his eye on me never letting me free so that I can make my own mistakes.  
>He knows I would drink dry a whole village if he let his guard down. I just dont understand why my father wants to preserve these humans life's. It makes no logical sense what so ever, and it frustrates me to oblivion!<p>

Humans are a dying breed, frail little things they are... truly pathetic. Except for Rookery, that bastard... oh what I would do to him if he didnt have that damned neon cross blinding me and burning me

I would tear his throat out, and then shower myself in his blood gorging myself in the sweet bitter taste of REVENGE!  
>Mmm... wouldn't that be sweet!<br>We go to a small farm were there is cows galore, my family smiles in delight while I frown in anguish.  
>As they feast on their easy prey, thats when I decide to look around for something that puts up a fight.<p>

I take a wif of the air, my mouth begins to water, I open my eyes to find a small house. No doubt that's where the farm owner and his family lives, I fly in through a open window into the master bedroom. I see two humans slumbering, I feel a huge grin growing on my face, time to wake them up...

I lunge at the man, his eyes pop open in fear thats when I feel the rush of the hunt and the thrist for the kill.

The man and his wife fall out of bed before my body landed on it. I crouched on the bed and hissed at them then I smiled with sheer pleasure "yes, put up a fight!" I laughed. The man opened his jore in the dresser behind him and equiped his handgun as his wife cowered behind him.

"Leave our home, or I will kill you!" said the man I roared with laughter then I taunted him " try it..."  
>His shots fired I dodged them easily bending and bouncing having the time of my life. His gun clicked signaling he was out of ammo, I licked my lips "that was fun... mmm I sure am thirsty"<p>

"STAY BACK, NOOOOO!" yelled the man as I attacked him and his wife to the ground.  
>After I drank my fill I stood up over there bodys and wiped all the blood off of my face with my sleeve.<p>

I never felt so satisfied...


	3. Chapter Two

My Fangs Or My Lips

Chapter Two: The Price For Human Blood

Frederick Pov

Our eldest son Gregory has run off again!, what am I to do with him? He dose not have any compassion for life, he only has passion for the things that please him. That makes him dangerous not just to humans, but to the vampire clan as well.  
>He dose not care if Rookery finds us and hunts us down, he welcomes him beacuse he wants to fight him and kill him.<p>

He dosent realize he is putting our family to death by leaving traces of dead people around. There is only one way that we can survive this curse, I have to disown my son...

Gregory Pov

I fly back to the farm yard to find my family conversing about me...

"Its the only way we can survive, Gregory has gone too far this time!" Said my father. My mother begged "Darling he is our son,  
>please give him another chan..." my father intrupts "no my dear Freda, I am afriad i have given the boy enough chances he is a danger to us all."<p>

I walk toward them

"Well father now I see... what you truly think of me" I said to him He wips his head around to find me standing there, staring straight at him eyebrows crossed and teary eyed.  
>He hestates then he says to me "my son, we do not follow the same path" he hestates again then continues "Its time that you move on you own, I know that you will survive well enough without us"<p>

My last word to him and the rest of my family as I looked them all in the eye was "Fine..." Then I flew off and I didnt look back.


	4. Chapter Three

My Fangs Or My Lips

Chapter Three: Enchanted

Gregory Pov

It has been months sence that day where my family and I spilt. Durning those months I have been enjoying my freedom.  
>I have never felt so alive I feel like I can take on the world, now that I dont have my family slowing me down.<br>I feast on a small family near the edge of town, the satifaction from there blood makes me feel so powerful.

I fly through the night sky looking for more prey sence I have not yet begun to drink my fill.  
>My appetite has expanded beyond control, I crave more than just a few humans. I search the land below me to find a girl my age walking down a smooth road, headed to a suburban neighbrohood a few blocks away.<p>

I smile and chuckle "ohh... she is the perfect dessert" as I got closer to the ground I saw her face, and it was the true face of beauty.  
>Her beautiful hazel eyes are so captivating, and her body to die for.<br>Her hair looked as if it were the finest red silk, in that instant of glancing over her, she enchanted me with quite a spell.  
>A spell that made my heart pound out of my chest, that made me feel ecstasy beyond belef. She took the breath right out of me, thats when I realized she is the one that I would grow weak for.<br>What power this one human has over me could lead to my distruction, I must not dive in to tempation.  
>Thats when I fly away hoping to god I dont see her sweet angelic face again.<p>


	5. Chapter Four

My Fangs Or My Lips

Chapter Four: Let Me Fly

Ava Pov

As I walk the road that leads to home I glance at the beautiful scenery that Scotland has to offer. The ocean looks like sparkling silver as the moon shines on it. The trees are so tall they look like forest giants standing there guarding the scottish lands.

It looks like a place from a fairytale, with homes that are old castles and my father even works for a Lord which is awesome.  
>There are no lords in Califorina thats for sure, and I like that this place has the elements of my favorite fairytales except one element is missing, a prince charming thats the topping on the cake for me.<p>

But I cant get everything I want, then again maybe someday I will Untill then I fly solo...  
>I get home to find my family on the couch watching a scottish soap, I much perfer literature so thats when I climb up the stairs to my room.<p>

My brother Tony catchs me in the hallway " hey Ava!" said my brother as he gave me a hug "hi Tony how was school?" I asked he frowned then mumbled "ok.." I kneeled down to eye level and said "are you aliright... is it those mean McAshton boys again?"

He nodded his head then I said "do you want me to go with you to tell them to knock it off?"  
>He shook his head and said urgently "no that will only make it worse!" I lifted my hands up "ok... ok, well you gotta do something" Tony shrugged "I know" I lead him into my room and we both sit in my bed then I say "Tony is there anything I can do to cheer you up?" The he lifts a finger signaling to give him a minute when he rushes into his room to get out his favorte book.<br>He plops himself onto my bed and hands it to me, I smile and say with delight "Ahh...Superman,exelent choice!"

As I read to him he lays upon my shoulder and snuggles my waist, and a few moments later he is asleep in my arms. I look down at him and smile, then I scoop him up slowly and softly. I carry him to his room and lay him down on his bed and I tuck him in then I say "goodnight little guy, see you when the sun wakes up".  
>I close the door gently and I turn my head to find my mom smiling at me. "hey mom" I said to her.<br>"You arrived home late and you didnt think I'd notice?" she asked then I replied "well mom they really needed a hand at the farm Its not like I was parting the whole time, I was shoveling up cow crap all evening"  
>Her eyebrows crossed "watch your language!" then i apologized "sorry ma". Then she said "look I am not here to lecture you all the time Ava, but I get concerned when your out at night, its not safe".<p>

I give her a hug and say "dont worry about me mom, I am a big girl I can take care of myself" then we part from the hug and she places her hands on my shoulders and says "I know you are, but can you blame a mom for being a bit over protective?".  
>I shake my head "no of course not thats what I love about you mom, its just sometimes you gotta let a bird fly ya know?"<br>She nodds "yes I guess so" then she walks off to her room saying "goonight sweetie" then I say "night mom".  
>I go to my room and shut the door, then I fall onto my bed exausted and I close my eyes not even bothering to wrap any covers around me.<br>Then I fall into a deep slumber as I await the next day.


End file.
